Kiri myths amongst wizards
by streetfihhtersabrina
Summary: Harry was abused, then he is abandon into a dark forest far from both muggle and wizarding worlds. A year after the first year of when he should have gone to hogwarts is he found. The one who finds him is an ally of the light but everyone thinks he is as evil as the dark lord. Harry returns to the human world will he be able to handle it in his creature state?abuse mpreg warning


A/N- I do not own Harry Potter or his friends or enemies. But I do hope you enjoy this story and plot. There may be gore, blood, pregnancy, and gayness later in further chapters. You have been warned. Also child abuse, neglect and abandonment.

Third Prov.

The day started like any other for the small boy this boy looked to be four but his real age was six, he would wake up in the small cupboard under the stairs like any other day. His growth was stunted because of the malnutrition and abuse he suffers. He had been stuck in the small space for a fortnight with no food or water. He was let out by his relatives today.

Today he did what his aunt and uncle said without complaint knowing that if he said anything his uncle would beat him then lock him up again. His uncle had attached a collar on him when he was two years younger and if he spoke or made unnecessary noise it would send electrifying pain through his small body (this collar was not an ordinary dog shock collar but it had been charmed to the wearer couldn't use magic against anyone).

He was afraid to say anything even when alone so he hasn't spoken a word since over two years ago.

His fear kept him alive, his fear of dying kept him going not knowing had kept him guessing what will happen. Today he knew would be the worst day since this was his birthday, the day he came to live with his relatives so it made his relatives more resentful and hateful towards him. This had kept happening until he was seven which his uncle had taken the collar off by now.

Harry still hasn't spoken a word worried if he did something bad could happen. This day his uncle dragged him out of the cupboard and into the back of the car. Leaving private drive, Harry knew better then to ask where they were going or even look at his uncle. Vernon Dursley stopped on the edge of town and dragged his nephew out grumbling curses then throwing his nephew into the bush. Harry peered out of the bush after getting to his feet, eyes on his uncle as the man drove off.

Harry Prov.

Watching the car drive away leaving me alone outside. Watching the fat man leave was a relief knowing he wasn't going to be beaten or whipped today.

Surveying the area taking note he wasn't even remotely close to where he knew the streets since there was only one street to use. Did his owner just abandon him? Was he just discarded and why? He asked himself these questions as he looked around him more.

He could be a little curious without having to worry about his owner getting angry for any number of reasons. He knew he was only kept around because he was young and that he thought they could use him. Emerald eyes looked into the forest thinking his owner was releasing him into the wild, he had heard some documentaries on the television about releasing healed wild animals.

Am I an animal? Am I to old for my owner now? Am I free? He asked himself as he continued to walk carefully into the forest not to be seen for years.

Third Prov.

Five years after Vernon Dursley left his seven year old nephew in the forest miles away was the best thing he ever done. The boy had just been such a hassle to raise with his perfect son he loved.

This year was turning out like the rest of the five years but it shortly ended when a letter turned up for his bloody nephew. He burned it and that was it until several weeks later a strange old man arrived at his house demanding where Harry was.

Vernon tried lying to the old wizard thinking he was a nut case. But soon he told him where he dragged the boy off to and never looking back. The old wizard was a famous amongst the magic community and he returned to the school baffled that Harry Potter's muggle family would just abandon him in the middle of the woods four years ago.

How did this not come to his knowledge, did this man look over a few details. What did the famous Albus Dumbledore miss.

Else where in a dark dungeon room sat a professor waiting on his potion to brew that would be for the infirmary upstairs since the new term would be starting in just three weeks now.

He sat just staring as the brew bubbled and boiled, he stirred it when needed letting it simmer. Once it got to a pale blue he dropped the flame and portioned the brew into single vials.

Professor Snape was a dark looking man, a scowl plagued his lips, his eyes shone with malice, his crooked nose made his face scary for those who feared monsters in their bedrooms. But he was just a simple man who enjoyed brewing potions and dark places where he could hide in safety. He had no knowledge that he would be sent a year from when they couldn't find the golden boy he would be looking for him.

A year past and the wizarding world was still searching for Harry Potter. They had looked through all the muggle and wizarding world for him. the witches and wizards who did look for him only stuck to the light side of the world never thinking to take a step into the dark side of the wizarding or muggle world. They thought the boy-who-lived would only stick to the light side of their world.

In the dark scared woods of a forgotten realm far away a creature lay in a cave waiting for dusk. Just before nightfall was the best time to capture prey, he had been taught how to hunt for his own food by a few snakes through the past four years. He learned more then just to hunt from the snakes, the snakes taught him how to speak.

This creature had long messy black hair, forest green eyes, skin pale like the white hot summer sand. Where there would be legs on a normal human being this creature had what looked like a deer body. This body doesn't look like a regular deer for this boy had scales littering weak parts such as his ankles, spine and underbelly. You could say he had some resemblance to the centaurs but because his counter parts were far from that of a centaur. This boy also had scars littering his body but one stuck out which was located on his forehead in the shape of a lightning bolt. And besides this scar the boy had grown a horn which the colour matched his unruly hair.

This boy stood up from his position on the ground outside the cave he has called home. He looked young as if only seven years old but he was twelve this summer, birds started nesting for the night. His eyes wondered around looking at his surroundings. Walking away from his cave to hunt in the twilight for his dinner, the heat of the day would get to him so he would wait till dusk to hunt for food. Also it provided him with cover from his prey while hunting.

A noise caught his attention, an owl circled overhead he watched it since it was showing abnormal behavior for a beast of the wild. This happened before about three and a half seasons ago. The owl swooped down and landed on his scaled shoulder, it had a letter in its beak. The boy took the piece out of the owl's beak and the owl flew off not awaiting a reply. Turning the letter in his hands, looking it over it had strange black patterns on it that he could faintly recognize from a different life.

His eyes caught the last bit of sun and he let the letter fall from his hands as he raced to find prey in the dwindling sunlight.

The letter was addressed to Harry Potter from Hogwarts witchcraft and wizardry. But since he did not understand the written language he had left the letter in the woods. This was a first of many letters to actually reach him this season, but this boy had no idea that he was a wizard or that they even existed because of his relatives.

-Harry Prov.-

Weeks had past since the owls started bringing the white pieces of paper with black scribbles again. Looking to the sky as the sun was still to high for him to go hunting but a good time to have a walk. Leaving his home to go to the stream nearby was a nice stroll, no yelling, no pain and not having to worry about hunger. This was the life for him but as he neared the stream something caught eye.

A human dressed in weird black robes was standing on the other side of the stream looking lost and looking down at a white paper thing in his hands. A few more humans came behind this man in black robes and they started talking in a foreign language that he hadn't heard for four summers now.

He kept himself low to the ground so he wouldn't be seem by humans and taken away from his forest home after he had been released four summers ago. The first winter out here was the coldest as he never had experienced snow before and after he shift with the second summer into a more movable form he wouldn't just let humans take him away from his new home.

Letting his hand raise up and using what he taught himself how to use magic, he moved the water in weird directions trying to scare off the humans that came onto his land. This usually worked but the one in black took out a twig from his robes and made his water show explode into steam. His eyes widened at this no human that had come up here had magic sticks or could use magic. What is this human, why wasn't he scared off.

This frightened him because he had never let anyone get close not since last winter when he was hunted down by a couple humans who he managed to out run. The humans looked around not even fear had crossed their faces. He hissed angerly, hissing he called forth any snakes that were awake to help him scare off the humans from their home.

-Snape Prov.-

Snape lead a few people from the Order through the woods. Dumbledore had him lead a rescue team to find Harry Potter after a few weeks of no reply from the boy.

He hated that the old fool let the boy out of his sight but put him in charge of getting the boy back. He had a muggle map in his hands as the came up to a stream when it suddenly started moving in different directions trying to scare them off, taking his wand out he evaporated the water with a heat spell.

Well at least now he knew that the muggles they interrogated were right about someone or something in the woods keeping people away. His scowl deepened from here on out he would only rely on his instincts alone since the map was now useless. This whole mountain pass could be totally different then on the muggle map.

Pocketing the map, he surged forward a few steps but stopped when a hissing noise came to his ears. His eyes looked around but once he looked down he almost jumped. A horde of snakes surrounded his group, the rattlers snakes shook their tails giving warning to not pursue further into the forest. He never thought it possible that the snakes here would do this with out command.

Black eyes ran along the tree lines looking for anything as he kept completely still, he had practice at remaining calm under pressure due to being a double agent spy. He told the other two order members to apparate back to H.Q. He didn't feel like treating unnecessary wounds or poisoning from the snakes or other things that could be waiting ahead.

He had to give who ever was behind keeping Potter alive and secure was doing almost of good job at it. The snakes still made it difficult for him to get through as their were breeds from both muggle and magical worlds as well as ones that people thought to be either extinct or extremely rare.

-Harry Prov.-

The boy watched as the two humans left by turning into thin air but the man in black started going through the snakes like it was nothing. Having fear shoot through his veins like ice cold water, he froze in the bush he was hiding in. No one got past the snakes during the summer how did this human get past them, he scowled not liking this at all.

Not liking the vibe the black man was giving off, calling reinforcements. He would not be seen again by humans with what happened last time, he was almost caught if it weren't for the freezing storm that had kept the humans slow and cold. The ground started shaking, looking around he saw that a herd of deer were stampeding towards him and the stream. A small roar came from behind the stampede, the boy saw his little companion nipping at a few deer hind quarters.

The little creature stopped short of the boy, this creature purred as well as head butting the boy in a loving way. The creature was a magical creature with two heads, this creature was a greater wolf hound since it had two heads. He saved the wolf hound when it was caught in a human trap a couple winters ago. The wolf hound was still young since it only came up to the boy's waist.

The dark haired boy looked back to the stream to see the black robed man still standing there as if nothing happened and wearing a face that could scare off any predatory creature that he would face. The boy watched the man move forward after the rest of the stampede disappeared from view. Shaking, the wolf hound whined he didn't want the man to go any further into his home but he was not willing to let his companion fight this man. Somehow the man was unaffected by what he could do, smirking he had an idea.

Remembering that when the humans found him that they thought he was either a god or demon. He asked the snakes about what they meant and one said it had to do with human behavior. So this was his last attempt to scare off the man before running away, he was taught by the deer to fight head on when cornered. He held his head up, chest out and moved out into the view of the black robed man. The man was definitely taller but he wouldn't back down just because the man was slightly bigger then himself.

He watched the man's black eyes as they seemed to widened in surprised. His mouth gaped like a fish on land not knowing what to saw in the human speech.

-Snape Prov.-

He flung up a repelling charm to ward of the stampede of non magical deer that came at him with full speed. What on earth is going on, why can't I seem to be able to go further into this damn forest. Why did that brat have to pick a forest to live in, why not just stay in the luxury of his relatives. More of the same questions ran through his mind.

Snape just stared forward knowing he had to venture further to try and bring the Potter boy back to society. Dumbledore had ordered him head of the charge knowing he could track him using almost and some illegal potions to help locate Potter.

Scowling further, a noise caught his attention when a strange creature stepped out from behind a birch tree. This creature was not a normal magical creature, muggles would say it would be a kiri or a unicorn but wizards were able to see past the illusion. The creature had stunning raven black hair reaching past his waist, scales littered the whole body. The human half looked as if the boy was about six or seven, the lower regions were missing and instead a deer body was attached from the hip.

Snape stared gaping not knowing what to say, it was only the he realized the on the head of the boy beside the jagged horn there lay the lighting bolt scar. It was then that he realized he found Harry Potter, and that this Potter had used magic to try an scare him off from entering further into the forest.

How did Potter get this power, how did he stay alive, why hadn't he tried to find the wizarding world.

' _Leave this place at once. You and your kind are not welcome here.' the boy spoke in parstle tongue with such ease it was slightly unnerving._

Snape looked at the boy infront of him, the hissing coming from the boy's lips sounded just like when Voldemort would speak to snakes. "Po-Harry I am Professor Severus Snape. I came to bring you with me to Hogwarts so you can attend school." Severus tried talking to the boy infront of him but in his mind

' It will take sometime for this brat to get to a normal standard and get caught up to everyone else in his year. Damn why did that old man send me of all people. He knows I hate Potter, and here I thought his son would have turned out just like him.' other things went through his mind.

-Harry Prov.-

 _"LEAVE NOW!" Harry yelled to the man stomping his hoof on the ground making it rumble._

The man's black eyes stared at him as if he was fighting some kind of battle but in his mind. Harry got fed up and began to walk further into the forest. His stomach growling telling him it was time to hunt and eat. He was free here he would not have another master again.

No one could or would claim him while he had a say about it, he heard twigs snapping behind him. Looking back he saw the man wearing black following him, rolling his eyes he ventured back to his home allowing this human into the outskirts of his home.

Days pasted and the man had not left the forest but had tried to get close to himself several times. He would hiss at him to stay away, but the man seemed unafraid but cautious. A chill had settled in the early mornings now telling the forest creatures that fall was soon upon them. This had done nothing to the man as he stayed close to him but also keeping a distance, now the man's presence was not annoying now but it was not comforting.

'What if the man froze and died on my land? Why do I think these things. I am only a creature yet he seems to want to communicate with the likes of me.' Harry thought to himself as he laid in his cave watching the man build a fire to keep warm in the dusk. 'Why is this human so damn stubborn can't he tell I am a creature of the forest and not like them?' he asked himself this question.

Harry slowly got up and picked up a few furs that lined his home. He walked slowly over to the human and his fire, he watched as the man shivered slightly from the chill in the air. He himself was barely effected by the chill in the mornings and evenings. Putting the furs down far away from himself but close enough to the man, the man looked at him for and slowly reached to touch the furs.

Harry nodded, the man picked them up and wrapped himself in them sighing in some relief. Harry looked to the sky as a wolf howled in the distance, the man watched Harry as he got up. Bowing to the man and he moved and swayed to the howling of the wolves in the distance. It was as if he were dancing to the music of the wolves.

Snape watched in awe at the twelve years old seemed to dance so gracefully with having four legs. He would have to ask how the boy came to have the body he has now but unable to convey conversation to the boy as of yet.

He knew now the boy wasn't totally lost to the wild as he watched Harry Potter lay back down not to far but not close either to himself. In recent days he had found out that the boy only hunted when he was hungry never over hunting. This boy was smart, when his got injured from hunting he would mix herbs together and use it to heal himself.

This amazed the potions master, how did a boy who lived in the wilderness for five or six years become so graceful, smart and strong with no one to guide him. The potions master looked at the boy who seemed to have moved closer to him when he was in deep thought. The boy looked curious at the man, Snape held out his hand to the boy slowly.

Harry watched as the man put his hand out, he studied the hand putting his own out to see the difference but the only difference he saw was the colour and size. Harry looked curiously at the hand never touching it but hovering his hands around it as if it would hit him as it had happened when he was just little. He barely remembered the big hands that would hit him, cut him if he had said a anything in the human tongue.

So he learned how to properly talk to snakes the first two years of being free. Green eyes took in the texture of both his hand and the man, why did this man seem so unafraid of him. Looking up to meet onyx eyes that seemed cold at a first glance, but that was far from what they were right now. Snape looked at Harry Potter, this was probably his first time being close to a human in six years. Snape had no clue as to what or how Harry was treated before being abandon in the woods.

Was this boy scared at first, what was it like, how did he survive at first, so many questions but no way on asking them.

Harry stared at his chest then the man's chest seeing if they were similar, the feet but he sighed looking at his front hooves then Snape's legs. "Hu-u-m-an a-mm I?" Harry stuttered as he was never taught how to speak english before but would watch people from afar. He flinched when Snape snapped his head up to look at Harry.

"Human yes but you are not like any ordinary human. You are a boy who can use magic. A wizard just like me and hundreds more, I thought you didn-" Snape was cut off by Harry making a low hissing sound. "I.. a..am a.. sn..ake.. .." Harry tried not to hiss his words. This human didn't seem to want to hunt him or hurt him as of yet.

"Yes yes. There are people who also speak snake but not many as it is a special gift. I thought you didn't understand me or that you just wanted to ignore me." Snape was relived that he didn't have to try and teach the boy how to speak.

Harry shook his head not knowing what to say " un..der..st..and.. yes.. sp..ea..king.. b..ad.. hu..man..s f..in.d me.. ba..ad.. ve..ry.. b..ad." Harry got up getting tired of trying to talk to the man. He left the man to his fire and went back to his cave. Little did he know that the man vanished into thin air.

Snape walked through the halls ignoring the paintings and their rude comments on how he looked. He turned down several corridors reaching a stone gargoyle muttering several candy names. One got it to shift open leading to a stair case going up.

Entering the office with no care "Dumbledore I have found the boy but I dis not bring him back with me as of yet. Sorry for being gone so long. Hello Minerva. Harry Potter has understanding of the english language but apparently won't speak it unless he wishes to. His body is covered in scars mostly old scars..." "Calm down Severus. Speak slower please. So you found the boy that is great news but why didn't you bring the boy with you?" Albus Dumbledore questioned Snape.

"The boy has been living in a dark realm forest Albus, no one enters there without forfitting your life. People do survive there as I have for the past several days. The forest seems to want to protect him Albus. He also can speak Partlsetongue. Why did you not send anyone into the dark forests, you could have saved him so much sooner if you would have just the balls to to do it but no the dark realms and world are off limits to the light right, but your stupid enough to think that. Because of that Harry Potter is now a creature of almost myth even to the wizarding world. Now if you excuse me I will be going to take a hot shower. Then I am heading back out to see the boy." Severus Snape turned around and walked out of the headmasters office.


End file.
